Starting a new path together
by KawaiiKaoru01
Summary: Starting new things are always hard.  Hikaru tell Koaru his thoughts and true feelings , how will Kaoru react.


I don't won anything-

This contain yaoi [ a male relationship between two men] if you don't like any of that please hit the back NOW!

other than that Please enjoy~

It was just one of though days; it had been raining most of the day aswell. And school had been tiring as always. Kaoru was just sitting reading a novel while Hikaru just came out of the shower.

"Well did you enjoy your shower than Hika?" Kaoru smiled and looked up at his brother.

"Uhm I guess "Hikaru shrugged sat he sat down, looking back at his bother. Kaoru noticed something un-easy about something but it won't just ask ... won't he. To interrupt Kaoru's thoughts, Hikaru stroked his knee and smiled.

"Hey Kao ...?" Hikaru asked.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru place down his novel and looked at his brother smiling softly.

"Uhm ...well have you ever thought about – never mind ".Hikaru turn away and hiding his face while moving to the edge of the bed . Kaoru moved closer and placed his head on Hikaru shoulder, and calmly spoke.

"Come on , tell me ... as I'm you closest friend and your brother " He smiled while stroking his hand downward across Hikaru's arm and continued ." its fine whatever you want to say will be fine ..okay "

Hikaru sighed deeply before starting to talk again. "Well have you ever thought about us?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru, leaning he head to the right " what do you mean "us"? " Hikaru began to answer "well ...uhm you know relationship wise, I mean like a man and woman would normal have..." Hikaru turned to face his brother waiting for his reaction. " well I guess but – " before Kaoru could find an answer , Hikaru placed his hand light on his brothers cheeks and kissed his brother smiling.

Kaoru tried to stop his brother continuing "Hikaru! .. please stop I'm not-" Hikaru stepped back to noticed he brother reaction wasn't what he wanted , Kaoru was overflowing with tear's for some reason. " uhm Kao?" Hikaru tried to calm his brother down but no luck .

"Kaoru , what is it ? .. I thought you wanted this aswell ?" Hikaru placed his hand on him brother hand but Kaoru gently slapped it away. " Hikaru! I'm just not ready for this ... I mean one day your wanting Haruhi but now you want me is so confusing .. I just don't know how to handle if you change your mind once again ! I hoped I can trust you more but I truly don't know anymore " Hikaru lightly smiled , hugging his brother ... hoping he would understand why he did that . " Kaoru .. yea I know I'm a jerk to play with your feeling like that but all I want is you .. I mean just saying your name is make me feel so much better when I'm down". Kaoru cuddled into his brother chest , enjoying being this close to his Hikaru finally he noticed that. " hmm so can you at least forgive me ? " Hikaru grabbed his brothers chin bring him closer to his own face. "uhm sure " Kaoru smiled while lightly placing his own lips on Hikaru's lips. Hikaru closed his eyes , running his fingers gently through his brothers hair .

"So Hikaru? do you think you could keep your hands off me while we are at school as you're so totally in love with me , your only brother" Kaoru smirked

"hehe we'll see* Hikaru grinning , hugging his brother once again.

-Next day [around about 3:00 to 4:00 pm] -

"uhm a long day right ? " Kaoru yawned , rubbing his head.

" aww is my poor Kao are you tired? ~ " Hikaru moved to the closer sit in the limo , lightly placing his arms around Kaoru's waist .

"Uhm only little ... Wait! Your playing around with me right "Kaoru sighed and mumbled "I knew it ... "Hikaru smirked and his younger brother comment, and softly nibbling Kaoru's upper ear. "Hmmm so you don't want me to play around with you then?" Kaoru blushed and left out a small moan than covering his mouth with one of his free hands. "Hikaru! I don't mean that at all ... " Kaoru looked up at his brother while his grin got wider but Hikaru moved back and looked out the window.

"well I did say I'll keep my hands off you infill we get home " Hikaru grinned to himself while he though what would happen later on ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This will be continued ^^ please tell me if you liked it or not in the review ~

Thanks for reading ~ *giving cookies and tea*


End file.
